Happy Feet
by morgafly
Summary: Who knew swimming in your underwear could cause such a scene. CxS


**A/N: **Another oneshot. I've decided to stray from Troypay world to Chadpay. YAY. In this angst-filled oneshot I own nothing, not even the Happy Feet reference.

**Happy Feet**

It was Friday night. The heat would make a person want to strip off everything but their underwear and dive into an ice-cold pool. The New Mexico heat would be challenging for a tourist, but you'd think they would get the picture when they see the broctures and many websites on Albuquerque. But, why anyone would want to tour this wretched city was beyond Sharpay Evans.

Being the Ice Queen she was, Sharpay Evans actually DID strip down into her underwear and jump into her gigantic ice-cold pool in her also gigantic backyard, behind her slightly more gigantic mansion. Her undergarments matched, red on red. The bra was plain red, and the panties were also red, blood red. Sharpay was happy her parents took Ryan away for the weekend. That boy had serious issues, Sharpay thought delirium from being around picture-perfect Gabriella Montez for the whole summer, and then befriending **him.**

That 'him' would Chad Danforth, biggest idiot of the universe. Troy Bolton was a close second, but only because he was too nice for his own good. Chad Danforth was evil. Pure evil. He had taken the talent show by storm by impersonating freaking Mumble from Happy Feet. Tap dancing and big, fluffy hair didn't mix in Sharpay's world. Apparently it did for the student body. The win only made the cheerleaders make a 'Chad Danforth fanclub', second to the 'Troy Bolton fanclub'. It was a disgrace. The whole school wasn't under Sharpay's control anymore, or Troy Bolton's. It was under the comand of the tap dancing fool, Chad Danforth. Number fourteen of the East High basketball team was more than happy to surrender his current reign as 'King of the Wildcats' to his best friend, now he had more time to study to meet Gabriella's grade expectations. But, why did he pass on the crowd to Chad Danforth? Out of all the people? Why not Jason Cross, who wouldn't actually take the title seriously?

There were lots of questions that ran through Sharpay's head, as she floated in her pool. In her underwear.

"Red? Last time I saw you in Victoria's Secret you were buying some _very_ attractive black underwear."

Sharpay winced, instantly climbing out of the pool, "Get out of here, Your Highness."

"Oh, come on. It's not like I asked for the title, it just happened. You can't blame me for it." The large-haired boy said wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

"You won the title because **Ryan** taught you to tap dance, because **Ryan** let you use his choreography, just because you taught East High a new version of dance, doesn't mean you should get all the credit. You didn't even thank Ryan. You were just being a selfish pig, like always." Sharpay spat, throwing the towel at him.

Chad stared at her for a second, his eyes narrowing. He was losing his patience with the beautiful brown-eyed blonde, but he couldn't help but look her up and down. It's not everyday a girl just stands openly in their underwear infront of you. Too bad Sharpay noticed this, earning Chad a slap in the face.

"Stop. Looking. At. Me. You. Pig."

"You really should think of better insults, the pig one's getting old."

He stepped closer to her. She gulped.

Their bodies pressed together. Sharpay had the look of disgust on her face. Chad was smiling cockily.

"Pig." She whispered. That didn't phase him.

A bead of sweat was forming on Sharpay's brow, which was arched in an annoying fashion. Her brown eyes were starting to water, from the hot breath that was blowing directly into her eyeballs. Her throat was burning, her hands were shaking. And it wasn't just because she was she was in a freaking freezing cold pool.

If you looked in Chad Danforth's eyes, you'd see fear and satisfaction. Fear of what her reaction would be if he made a move, and satisfaction that he was so close to Sharpay, and she wasn't objecting. His curls effortlessly bounced each time he switched his weight from his right to his left leg. You could cut the tension with a knife.

The King fiddled with the strap of her bra, smirking slightly.

This only made Sharpay more angry. "Stop."

He didn't.

He rubbed her shoulder, trying to stop her shaking. This only made her shake more.

"Stop touching me, you PIG!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs.

This made him stop, and step back.

"Not so powerful anymore, are you?" The smirk stabbed him in the heart, making him gulp down every single bit of pride he had left in him.

"I hate you."

She scoffed.

"I hate you so much, it hurts."

Laughing, Sharpay dove into the pool, clearly unphased.

She didn't expect him to jump in after her. She also didn't expect him to grab her. Or kiss her.

But, he did.

After several minutes of pure bliss, they broke apart.

"You know, your hair looks really gay when it's wet."

_El Fin._

**A/N: **So, it's done. Shorter than I had originally imagined, but I was in a rush at the end. And, I apologize for the over-usage of thw word 'pig'. I was trying to make a point at the end. Love Corbin, but his hair really DOES look gay when it's wet. Reviews are pretty cool.


End file.
